Vertical shaft impact crushers (VSI crushers) are used in many applications for crushing hard material, such as rocks, ore etc. A VSI crusher comprises a housing and a horizontal rotor located inside the housing. WO 2008133568 (A1) discloses an example of a rotor of a VSI crusher. Material that is to be crushed is vertically fed into the rotor, and with the aid of centrifugal force the rotating rotor ejects the material against the inner wall of the housing. On impact with the wall of the housing the material is crushed to a desired size. The housing wall could be provided with anvils or have a bed of retained material against which the accelerated material is crushed.
The rotor of a VSI crusher usually has a horizontal upper disc and a horizontal lower disc. The upper disc has an aperture for feeding material to be crushed into the rotor, such that the material lands on the lower disc. The upper and lower discs are interconnected by a vertical rotor wall, which guides the material to material outflow openings about the circumference of the rotor. The vertical rotor wall of WO 2008133568 is provided with a number of wear tips adjacent to the outflow openings in the rotor wall, to protect the rotor wall from wear caused by the material leaving the rotor at a high speed. The wear tips are provided with air flow directing ridges for reducing the wear of the wear tips and the rotor wall.
When the wear tips have become worn out they must be replaced. Replacement of the wear parts requires the VSI crusher to be shut down for a considerable time for maintenance.